Even The Strongest Life, Is Fragile
by RedneckOtaku
Summary: TEARJERKER OneShot please R&R No paring and if I wrote a summery, it would ruin the ending.


_Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or anything related to DBZ. This story is for your free reading enjoyments. The idea came from too much reading, watching, researching, and studying the show DBZ. This idea is completely my own! I came up with it while riding my bus home one day. Please enjoy!_

_WARNING! Have a box of Kleenex ready. If you are the kind that feels story, this is a tear-jerker. If you're the kind that laugh at tear-jerkers… DON"T READ!_

Even The Strongest Life, Is Fragile 

Present Time

Son Videl looked out the nearest window and slowly was able to block out the speaker's voice and the constant noises from the background. She moved a strand of her black hair out of her face and pushes it behind her ear. Outside, the sun was shinning brightly, not a single cloud in the sky. A few birds chirped in the nearest pine tree, and a cool, summer's breeze blew in from that same pine as Videl drifted away from the darkness of her current location in time and space to a more happier one filled with joy and hopes and dreams of the tomorrow.

Flashback

A little girl, around the age of six with her blue jeans and red tee shirt grabbed her backpack and ran from her mother's car waving good-bye as she rushed up to catch her best friends and her brother. The girl skipped two steps at a time, her shoulder length black hair blowing freely in the wind. She stopped to catch her breath, wave once more to her mother and then hugged her blue-haired friend. The little blue-haired girl picked up her backpack and put it on her back over her little red jumper dress. The older boy leaning against the wall in the shade now approached them and moved a strand of blue hair from his sister's face.

The little girl smiled and the boy with the purple locks smiled back. _"Lets go girls. Don't wanna be late for your first day."_ The boy picked up his bag and swung it over the shoulder of his white tee shirt, which read "Capsule Corp." across the front. He singled to his friend across the school lawn and the other boy got up, grabbed his bag, and walked over to them. The four of them headed into the multi-grade school of K-12.

Just as the big school doors closed behind the four, life seemed to fly by. Tests were taken and passed. Projects were due and graded. Before, they even realized it; those two little schoolgirls were riding the yellow bus home on the last day of school in their junior year of high school. There in the back two seats of the bus, reserved for those two girlfriends, just by the nature of popularity; sat the blue-haired girl in her red mini skirt with matching red top and gold jewelry to accent, and the black-haired girl with her tight low-rider black jeans and red halter-top and silver chain with locket around her delicate neck.

Only minutes away from their destination. Their backpacks were now empty and on the floor, their CD players were blasting in their ears. One was reading "COSMO", the other "DIRT: A Dirt Biker's catalog", both unaware of their fate just around the corner on General George Patented Drive, only two blocks away from Capsule Corp. Two blocks, fifteen minutes, and one drunk driver were the only obstacles keeping the girls from their two months of summer vacation, their part-time jobs at Capsule Corp., their seventeenth birthday in only two weeks, and their high school graduation only one year away.

A phone rang in two houses that summer's night. Two blocks separated these houses; 2325 Holmes Lane and 5322 Dino Drive; but nothing separated the burdens from which they both had to bear.

_"Mrs. Briefs _/_ Mrs. Son. There has been an accident today involving your daughter's bus on the way home. When the emergency crew got there, they could not fine any survivors. I'm sorry………"_

Present time

A strong hand gently rested on Videl's shoulder and snapped her back into reality. Videl turned and was now looking into the eyes of her husband. The very man whose very existence is the only reason she is still pushing to live on, even through the anti-depressants, the doctor appointments, and most importantly, the grieving. She tried to smile but her expression did not change. The speaker stopped speaking and everyone rose as the two white caskets covered in multi-colored autographs and prayers from friends and family were slowly carried out of the local church by close friends. Videl watched the caskets go, as did everyone else. The once cheerful group of people, young and old, were now all wearing black and wiping tears from each other's eyes.

The weeping group, which filled the pews behind Videl, were all her family and friends. Her husband looked down at her and Videl embraced him as tears once again streamed down her face. Through her tears, she could make out the other side of the church, were Bulma Briefs and her family and friends all wept. Bulma cried on her husband's shoulder as he held her close doing his best to stay strong. The boy with the purple locks, now much older, did not shed a tear for the pain was too much to bear. He stood leaning on his hands, which were resting on the front of his pew.

He looked up, turned his head slightly as a river of black slowly poured out of the church and into their cars for the precession. He glanced for a quick moment at Videl and her husband, then at his parents. He then proceeded to stare at the two quite large gold-framed photos of his sister and best friend. The blue-haired girl's blue eyes and white smile looked so real as he stared at her most recent class photo. His eyes then shifted to his best friends photo. Long black hair rested over her shoulders as her blue eyes and white cheerful smile brought a smile to everyone, even to his face for a quick moment. Ribbons of orange and white adorned the alter to symbolize the colors of the school in which they did not get a chance to graduate from. Red and blue roses were scattered though out the church to remind everyone how colorful and spirited the young girl's lives were.

A boy with black spiky messy hair came and put a hand on the boy with the purple locks shoulder. He smiled for a second then went to gather the framed photos and flowers to take to the cemetery.

At the cemetery, the two caskets were to be buried together to show the deep friendship the girls shared. The preacher ranted and ranted on about whatever was written in the funeral part of hi book. Bulma, Videl, their husbands, and Bulma's son just ignored the preacher. He did not know anything about the girls. He is just rambling to make everyone happy (if that's possible). The preacher finally stopped, sprinkled some oil over the caskets, said a silent prayer, and walked away. Because one of the girls was involved in helping save the world at one point in her life, some said depressing military music was being played in the background. This music, like it always does, made just about everyone there shed at lest one tear if not more.

When the music stopped, people were bawling. Some were able to walk back to their cars, but some were not capable of moving or did not want to move. In the back of their minds, leaving that site at that moment would be saying good-bye to two dear friends and emitting to their deaths. As they all left, they pulled a flower from the red and blue bunch and dropped one on each casket. Friends from school tired an orange and white ribbon on their flower's stem then placed it gently on the casket with a tear or two. The cemetery workers waited for the crowd to leave and only the immediate families were left. The slowly lowered the caskets into the ground under their own designated headstone; right next to the other.

The families left and the workers started filling the holes with dirt, shaking their heads as they did. _"So young."_ One said. _"So sad."_ Said the other.

The boy with the purple locks stopped at the casket holes as the workers did their jobs. The workers said their apologies to him and he thanked them and continued to watch the caskets be covered up. Out of his pocket, he drew two gold lockets with the names "Pan" and "Bula" engraved. Inside each locket was a small poem about the future on one side and an empty space for a photo on the other. A tear slipped down his check as he checked the head stones for whose was whose. He dropped the "Pan" locket into one hole and said something under his breath, which the workers did not hear. Dirt soon covered the locket and the boy knew his time was limited.

A few feet lay between the grass and the dirt slowly piling up on his sister's casket. The boy held the locket to his chin and said something as some tears started coming down his face. From the corner of his eye he could see his parents and the other girl's parents holding each other buy the two black limos, which would take them back to Capsule Corp. for the reception. The boy squatted down to the hole and held the locket in the hole but refused to let go. The workers stopped to go get more dirt and were now on their way back with more. He dropped the final locket in, stood up, and walked way. He wiped some tears from his eyes and had to stop to refocus his vision. He looked up at the sky and fought back the tears, which were coming back. He had just lost his baby sister. And he would of given anything in his power to have taken her place on that bus. Squinting at the sun, he spoke one last time before heading down to the limos.

"Goku, I know your up there with the kais, so please, I beg you watch out for them. And especially my father. He may not show it, but I know this hurt him worse then anything he has ever felt in his whole life. So, please Goku. Keep an eye on them."

Tears rolling down his face, the boy joined his mother who held her arms open for him and quickly embraced him tears rolling down both their checks as they got into the limo and drove away saying good-bye to their loved ones for the last time.

_Okay…one moment, let me wipe my eyes. I am not lying either. Towards the end I was actually starting to tear up._

_Alright…_

_Basically…this was just a plot that kept going though my mind while riding my bus. Not that I feel like it will happen, its just my creative license coming out. Please R&R _**ONE SHOT FIC! NO SEQUAL FOR MY EMOTIONS COULD NOT HANDLE ONE!**


End file.
